


The Last Letter

by Bento



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bento/pseuds/Bento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At an old age, Laura finds a letter hidden in a crack in the house she's been living in ever since she graduated from Silas University. The letter is from her one true love that left her heartbroken more than 50 years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of just something I threw together. Not really sure what I think of it myself, to be honest.  
> It's my first Carmilla fic, and it's also my first oneshot. And the shortest thing I have ever written in my whole life.
> 
> I know it's not by far the best thing ever written, and to be honest, I'm not even sure why I'm posting this, but I hope it's decent enough to not have you guys crush all my fun with writing :')  
>  
> 
> -Bento

My dearest Laura,

When you are reading this, I will be long gone and you will be an old woman.  
When I’m writing this, it has been three years since we escaped the dangers and threats of Silas University. We have lived a good life together these last three years with so many adventures and memories that I will carry with me for the rest of my life. In a thousand years, I will still remember when you convinced me to volunteer building schools in Nepal, when you talked me into helping homeless children in Taiwan learn how to read. I will always remember when you signed us up to help disaster victims in Thailand, without me knowing about it, until we were at the airport. And never in a million years, will I forget the day you fought me for hours, trying to convince me to donate blood, before you finally realised why that would be a bad idea. You and I, we have built an amazing life together, and I know we will create so many more fantastic memories together over the next few years.

But unfortunately, the sad truth is that this will not last forever. You are human, and I am vampire, and that will never work in the long run. I refuse to give you this cursed life that I am doomed to live. You will live out your human life, but without me by your side.  
In just a few years time, I will have to leave. I don’t age, Laura, and I want you to live a full and happy life with someone who can give you everything you deserve in life, someone who can grow old alongside you. You deserve only the best, and unfortunately I can’t be the one who gives you all of that. But for now, there is nothing for you to worry about, I am going to be selfish for a little while longer. I’m just not ready to give you up just yet.

When you’re reading this, I want you to know that I will have been looking after you. I will be checking up on you from time to time to make sure that you live the life you deserve to the fullest, that you find happiness again. I love you too much to let you waste this opportunity to have everything you deserve.  
Just know this, Laura, hurting you will be the hardest thing I will ever do. Just thinking about it makes me want to scream and cry, but it is for your own good. You will be able to live a much better life without me in it. You will be so much better off.

As much as it pains me to say this, I do hope I managed to hurt you enough. Enough for you to be so angry with me, you moved on, even if just out of spite. Enough that you were so angry with me that you did everything you could to forget about me. Enough that you don’t remember all the good times we had.

I am so sorry I did all of this to you, that I got so caught up with you and led you on like I did. I am so sorry I promised you forever, when I always knew I could never give you that.  
You made me the person I am today, Laura. A person worthy of a place in your life. A person who doesn’t run away at the first signs of a challenge coming their way. A person willing to try, willing to fight for as long as the fight were on. You, Laura, made me want to be a better person. And for that, I will always be grateful to you.

 

It’s time for me to end this letter now, Laura. I hope I could give you some sort of closure. I know I did everything wrong when I let myself fall in love with you. But know that I am hurting too, hurting worse than I ever have before. And know that my still heart will always belong to you, that I will always love you with everything that I am.

I will always be yours, Laura.  
-Carmilla


End file.
